


I wonder

by Equalityandlove



Category: Original Work
Genre: LGBTQA+ rights, Poems, and songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equalityandlove/pseuds/Equalityandlove
Summary: I think it's important to remember that members of the LGBTQA+ community are everywhere, some will be open about it and some might not have told you, or anyone. Some might be a colleague, some might be a friend, some might be family.





	1. Biphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Members of the LGBTQA+ community are people just like everyone else, they go to work, they eat junk food when they know they shouldn't and make new years resolutions of diets they know they won't keep, they hate Mondays, they save their money for holidays or jewellery or a new car they really want, they feel empathy for people who have lost too much and have too little, they are grateful to those who fought for our freedom, they love their friends, they love their family, and many of them have children who they love like you love your own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all you know, that person across the room you have a crush on is bisexual, and if that would stop you from liking them, maybe you should give this a read. I'm sure it's nothing you've not heard before, but it's true, and I hope you'll think about what I'm saying.

I wonder if you look at me when I walk down the street.

I wonder if you wish you were the one walking next to me.

I wonder if you are thinking of a good way to ask me out?

I wonder what you'd think of me if I told you I was bi.

Tell me what you really think, don't think you should hold back. 

I've heard it all before: ''you're greedy", "attention seeking", "why can't you just make up your mind?".

I hope you're one of the many people who wouldn't really care, but if you're not, let me ask you this:

Why do you really care?

"Now there's double the people that you could cheat on me with."

\- of course, what a good point! How did I not see this before?

Of course someone likely to cheat wouldn't do it if they were straight,

After all, they'd have so few options - how could they do it?

 

"It's unnatural, unpleasant, I don't really want to watch it."

I'm not asking you to watch it, I don't think anybody is, 

I'm only asking you accept me and not judge me for who I love.

I know you'd argue you have to watch it now it's being put in films and on TV,

But it's only there to show the love between two people, 

Gay, straight, bisexual, lesbian, transsexual, or more

Short, tall, average, a bit above, a bit below,

Whether they love sports, music, celebrity gossip, food, or a bit of everything,

Love between people is the most beautiful thing of all.

And if you gave me a chance,

If you got to know me, 

If you spent time learning all about who I am,

If you saw my generosity, my empathetic nature, 

If you saw the love that I am capable of,

You would see that I am not so different from you,

I am just a person too.

 

 


	2. The Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually a song, not a poem, and it's about coming out to your parents (specifically your mom in this song but it could just as easily be applied to a dad). In my head I know the melody but I can't put that on here so you guys can interpret it to sound how you want it to.

I still remember the look on your face,  
The day that I told you that I wasn't straight,  
And I remember the look in your eyes,  
Remember thinkin' that you wouldn't love me anymore.

My hands were shakin' and  
My palms were sweating.  
The reality of what I was doin' was just now setting in.

I thought of everything that I had to lose,  
I thought of all the good times that I had spent with you,  
And I thought of how I couldn't cope if I lost you,  
But I knew that I couldn't keep this secret one more day from you.

Ohh and now, it could all be over,  
In the blink of an eye,  
In the time of one breath,  
In just a few words,  
The space between us will grow.  
And you and I will become people the other doesn't know.

I begged you to listen, to stay and here me now,  
But you turned your back and you walked right out.  
So I called your name as I felt my voice break.  
I shouted "Please, I need you. You're my mother for God sakes."

I can remember when you would hold my hand,  
And I can remember how it hurt you when I was sad.  
I remember you promised me that, despite all my fears,  
Nothing would ever hurt me, as long as you were here...

Ohh and now, it could all be over,  
In the blink of an eye,  
In the time of one breath,  
In just a few words,  
The space between us will grow.  
And you and I will become people the other doesn't know.

BRIDGE:  
Now, you are the one who's causing me pain,  
And I wonder if you'll ever say 'I love you' again.  
Do you remember when I was 7?  
I came home cryin' because I was bullied,  
'I just want them to let me be me Mom.'  
You said 'Sweetie, be who you wanna be,  
Because I love you and to me, you will always be perfect.'

Ohh and now, it seems that it's all over,  
That what you said was a lie,  
That you didn't mean it.  
That what you did mean,  
Was stick to the norms that I know,  
Or you and I will become people the other doesn't know.

Ohh and now, don't let it all be over.


End file.
